<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspired by a Song by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672894">Inspired by a Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo January [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Taboo January Writing challenge for the prompt: inspired by a song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo January [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspired by a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's good to be king, if just for a while</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be there in velvet, yeah, to give 'em a smile</em>
</p><p>Dean knew that between commanding his kingdom, answering requests and caring for his people, that there was someone waiting for him. Once a sweet servant boy turned Dean’s personal attendant, Castiel was only inferior to Dean in title. At the end of the day, when they collided in ecstasy or cuddled in bed, they were equals. </p><p>
  <em>It's good to get high and never come down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's good to be king of your own little town</em>
</p><p>They never married because Castiel didn’t want the obligations of being in the public eye, so Sam helped with the duties of being the extra set of hands that helped run the kingdom. </p><p>
  <em>It's good to be king and have your own way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get a feeling of peace at the end of the day</em>
</p><p>And Dean couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace when he found solace in Cas’ arms. He cared for a large kingdom that always seemed to care back, he had his one true love, and he would never go cold or hungry.</p><p>
  <em>And when your bulldog barks and your canary sings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're out there with winners, it's good to be king</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>